


Le mythe des 5% de perte

by malurette



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, dorks and nerds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où Yvan se mêle de faire des maths sur les disparitions, à un niveau qu'il ne comprend pas encore.





	Le mythe des 5% de perte

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Le mythe des 5% de perte  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **Seul_s_  
**Personnages : **Yvan et les autres enfants de Fortville  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Velhman & Gazotti ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Pi Day!  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 4 et 5 ?  
**Nombre de mots : **555

« On m’a dit autrefois que chaque sortie encadrée avait droit légalement à cinq pour cent de pertes, » émet Yvan, dans une tentative désespérée de faire de l’humour pour dédramatiser la situation. 

Camille ouvre des yeux ronds à l’entendre. Contrairement à Leïla, elle n’a pas encore appris à se méfier de ses conneries et mord à l’hameçon :  
« Et ça veut dire quoi concrètement ?  
\- Que si moins de cinq enfants sur tout le groupe meurent ou se perdent c’est normal et les pions ne seront pas inquiétés. Pour l’instant on n’a perdu qu’un seul membre c’est dans les clous.   
\- C’est n’importe quoi ! pleurniche Terry.   
\- Et si on est moins de cent ? s’inquiète Camille, qui est sans doute meilleure en maths que lui, en tout cas plus appliquée. Parce qu’on est nettement moins que cent…   
\- C’est cinq par tranche de cent, suppose Yvan qui en sait moins que ce qu’il voudrait donner l’air.   
\- Mais par tranche qu’on entame ou qu’on finit ? parce que si on finit on n’a pas le droit du tout, si on entame ça fait cinq tout de suite.   
\- C’est peut-être entre les deux, admet Yvan : ‘faudrait se renseigner.   
\- Ça m’étonnerait que les adultes tolèrent des enfants qui se perdent ou qui meurent vu le scandale que c’est à chaque fois, insiste Camille.   
\- Ah oui les gens gueulent mais ensuite est-ce qu’ils sont réellement punis ? hein ? …mais y’a quelque chose dans cette histoire de tranches, peut-être si on est moins de cent on a le droit de perdre des bouts des participants, genre un bras ou un pied.   
\- Mais t’es dégoutant du cerveau ! râle Terry. J’veux pas qu’on m’coupe des bouts ! »  
Camille, trop choquée, ne répond pas. 

C’est là que Leïla finit les entendre :   
« Si on t’enlevait la langue... D’abord un pourcentage ça ne marche pas comme ça ; tu divises par le total et tu remultiplies par cent, c’est pas compliqué, assène-t-elle.   
\- Berk des maths, fait Terry qui peine encore à faire des additions basiques.   
\- Mais c’est très utile les maths, proteste Camille.   
\- Et puis qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fiche des lois des adultes maintenant qu’il n’y a plus d’adultes, hein ? » soupire Leïla. 

Elle n’a pas personnellement d’avis tranché sur la facilité ou la difficulté des maths mais savoir respecter des proportions et calculer une règle de trois c’est utile pour plein de choses, et cette légende urbaine ne lui semble pas fondée. Ceci dit elle a d’autres chats à fouetter que donner un cours de maths ou de droit civil.   
Yvan aura beau insister, on laisse tomber le sujet. Personne ne le dit, mais ça n’est pas ça qui ramènera Dodji. Ou leurs parents. Et puis leurs sorties n’étaient plus encadrées par le moindre adulte, c’était bien là le problème… 

-  
Des mois plus tard, loin de leur petite école participative mise en place à Fortville, avec un bras en moins et leur petit groupe dispersé, incapable de savoir qui d’autre que lui est perdu ou mort – et revenu, espère-t-il – ou pas, pourvu que non, Yvan se dit qu’il n’aurait pas dû plaisanter avec cette histoire en premier lieu.  
Leila avait sans doute raison de toute façon, ça devait être une légende urbaine pour que les mômes comme Terry ou lui-même après tout, se tiennent à carreau. Pour ce que ça a marché...


End file.
